


Music in the wind

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lot of fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spirit Blossom AU, freely set in the spirit realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Oh they couldn't forever stay together as they both had their destiny to follow and redemption to find but it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each time they met again.Spirit Blossom AU - yisuo - OS
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Music in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here goes a small OS for the latest Yasuo skin!! At first I thought I would do a crossover Spirit Blossom/Eternal Sword but crossovers are far more easier in fanarts, for writing this would have been too difficult. So here is Spirit Blossom Yi!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

How long since the last time ? A year ? A month ? Barely an hour ? Time had always been a mortal concept and it didn’t apply so strictly in the Spirit Realm. It also didn’t impact them, meant to forever carry on this beautiful landscape.

So for Yi it wasn’t exactly a surprise to once more hear a far melody, flute played nearby. _There he is._ Again, time was strange but he didn’t feel like they had been apart for so long. On reflex he followed the soft tune, between hills and forests. There weren’t a lot of happy things for them but find one another was one of these. The joy of not being alone anymore.

_My dearest…_

As if to reflect his own peace, the weather around seemed to go better, clear sun and light wind. _Of course, the wind._

There he found Yasuo, sitting down a tree and playing his flute. Only after a good minute did he stop playing to properly welcome this familiar audience. Such a dear grin as soon as he spotted Yi coming closer.

« Hello beautiful ! It’s a pleasure to see you again ! » So cheerful, so far from his usual brooding expression he presented to anyone else at first.

When Yi got close enough, he was not so gracefully pulled to him until he fell a bit heavily on Yasuo’s lap. No harm done visibly because he was quick to hug his ‘prey’ tightly. Unable to refrain his own affection, Yi petted a little his hair, making himself at ease there. They were together once more.

« Hello my dear, I am equally pleased to meet you here. How are you doing ? »

Mundanities but it was important since they had even first died. This was what kept them sane to the passage of time, or rather its odd loop it could have sometimes. Enough to make them miss each other after minutes apart or sighing of melancholia after a century. Nothing was real so they took care to appreciate their time together until next occasion.

« Well, the usual, getting lost and finding my way back. And you, darling ? » In itself they didn’t need to check on each other, nothing could happen to them as they were inhabitants of this world, spirits wandering quietly.

« Nothing new either. I missed you, love. » A small confession that would only bring good things. Yi couldn’t help being so soft with him, affection was powerful.

This seemed to urge Yasuo for a change. He stopped giving all his strength in the dear hug and tried instead to get a kiss. For that Yi had to shift a little his position to properly sit on his lap, sort of straddling him too. There, now they could appreciate close contact.

Yi couldn’t say no to such a kiss, sometimes on his own path he came to think about these meetings, each one of them following their destiny. He melted into it, doing his best to give back all the goodness taken.

It went on forever until Yasuo’s hand fell on less appropriate places. _Oh_. Well, Yi would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed that too. They both had their paths and reasons to go on alone but it didn’t mean he loved it. Sometimes he just wanted to find Yasuo again and to make sweet love near a pond.

When the kiss ended he gave a curious look to Yasuo, checking indeed if there was a specific intent behind the gesture or if it was a mere accident. Although accidents happened so many times and it always led to them enjoying themselves in the most perfect peace. Never turn down an occasion, they never felt so alive than in this moment. Paradoxical but they were allowed to, their burdens were too heavy.

As if it was an answer, Yasuo was blushing a little when Yi gazed at him gently. _Not an accident then_. In return he smiled at him, proving everything was fine and welcome. A hand over Yasuo’s bare chest was the only encouragement he could give and already it delivered the message. Yi still indulged a little, it wasn’t often he was able to have his hands over his definitely lover. He initiated another kiss right before he took off Yasuo’s left sleeve and piece of armor, leaving him half naked.

_Perfect._ That tiny moan into the kiss was everything he could hope for.

In last second before going for it, Yi parted and asked quietly, a whisper as he craved to claim his mouth once more : « Do you want to, dear ? I missed you in more than one way. »

« Yes please ! Gods, I missed you so much… »

Not only emotionally it would seem since now Yi could feel his erection through the barriers of clothing between them. _Good…_ Only one small rocking against him and now Yasuo tensed, visibly holding back a whimper. Exactly what Yi wanted, low yearning that would soon turn into desperation for each other. He wasn’t far either, slowly but surely Yasuo could turn him on in no time. He felt his eagerness in his gestures, sometimes stroking his hair with care, sometimes grabbing his rear to coax him into grinding. So Yi indulged again and followed that shy pace.

«  Yasuo… Take me, please… ? » On purpose he used a softer tone, meant to end his possible resistances.

T o take it further Yi took his hand and made a small show of licking his fingers, coating it with saliva. This was going to help them later but most of all he wanted to make Yasuo needy. 

It worked, such a dearly aroused gaze directed to him. Yi loved seeing him react like this, he felt important and loved. 

«  You’re… you’re really dangerous, do you know that ? I-I mean, as in dangerously cute… Go on, honey, do what you want… » Such fluster was not only visible but also audible. Now Yasuo was blushing really dark and yet not once he took his hand away, clearly enjoying himself.

« Can you prepare me, please ? » Request that went with a short peck, right over Yasuo’s scar. 

Just to get him moving he started to undress himself  just the same way he had done for his lover, right sleeve down. Yi also took care of his pants, lowering everything enough so they could enjoy that while still remaining a little clothed. 

The hint was caught.  Yasuo gasped so adorably for this nice view and then remembered his task, slipping his hand down so he could prepare him. At first Yi did his best to accomodate him but it still left a small discomfort when the latter began, pressing one finger with care. Of course Yasuo did his best to be careful and gentle but it could sting a little. Hopefully it would go away soon. 

« It’s alright, alright… » Either for himself or Yasuo, there was a need to be reassured. Not really meaning to, he held rather tightly his arm and shoulder while his focus was on relaxing enough.

In and out, he got used to it until Yasuo looked for his sweet spot and from that point everything was more than good. Yi gasped lowly, resting against him as he gave in a little to arousal and pleasure. 

« Yi… ? » Oh, he was worried. 

« I’m fine… it’s feels so good now… Please don’t stop… »  Probably that turned out extremely horny but Yi didn’t care, he had to express this.

Already two fingers worked him open and his control even shook a little more when Yasuo started stroking his cock. Now Yi had to face how needy he haw grown after a while, twitching into the grasp when he teased a little the head.

« Nghh… Not too much… I can’t come too soon… » Just in case.

Feeling a little playful he did the same for Yasuo, jerking him off lazily. This wasn’t supposed to give much but already some precum beaded at the tip, proof he wasn’t doing better. _Awww…_ With more saliva Yi slicked his cock, giving indeed a few gratuitous strokes for making him that needy. A few times Yasuo’s pace faltered, a moan escaping.

« Unfair, darling, unfair… Please, can I… ? You sound so good, I might come even faster than you. »

A chuckle left free without regret. How nice, how incorrect and how precious to say that. Yi wanted to kiss him on that instant and so he did, devouring his possible gasp. Such hunger couldn’t be sated so easily, he rose a little and batted Yasuo’s hand away before he lowered himself on his cock.

The kiss wouldn’t last that, he had to break it to moan his pleasure to the sky : « Ahh…Yasuo… » Yes he had missed that so much, to be clung at without any shame or fear, to be loved to the very end.

Indeed Yasuo wasn’t doing better than him, such a feverish look on his face as he almost drooled of need. Iron grasp around Yi and hand over his butt, he quickly coaxed him into a quick pace that both require. So started the run to climax.

« Fuck, Yi… Please, you’re so tight, does it hurt… ? » Again, worry remained despite the circumstances.

« No… Give me everything, I can take it… » Difficult to seem composed now that he was barely meeting Yasuo’s thrusts.

It didn’t hit his prostate everytime but it was frequent enough to make him stop trying to stay calm, it felt really good and Yasuo was taking over his thoughts. Yi returned to lean into him, breathing that smell so typical, a dear memory. He wanted him so much, clinging to him despite being certain he wasn’t the one using more strength in their embrace. _He’s close…_ Everything gave that away, Yasuo’s desperate sounds, his basic rutting inside of him, the way he kept Yi close in his arms.

Meant to be one and apart at the same time. This was what Yi longed for, a strong embrace that reminded him he wasn’t alone on this path to redemption. They were both running in the fog, doing their best and yet so lonely in their destinies. These occasions were the best thing he could hope for, temporary peace and eternal love. He clung to Yasuo as he would to him emotionally. The end was near.

Not so surprisingly, Yasuo was the first to come, muffling his relief against Yi’s neck. It was both really endearing and deathly arousing to register that moment.

« Yes, come… » He shouldn’t be one to talk, himself was far too close to allow him.

Pleasure ran within him, spiking as he registered his load spilled deep inside. What a relief, he had been good enough. Now Yi was allowed to come too, he touched himself in haste so they could share even so shortly this dear bliss.

« Oh… » Then a deep sigh as everything felt good. Yi came suddenly but he was glad to be held during it.

When a sort of normal awareness came back, Yasuo was gently rubbing his back and whispering soft things to his ear.

« Mmmmh thank you Yi, you did so well for me… » Now he was back on the affectionate mood as the horny one was over.

Arms holding him close, Yi relaxed further and cuddled him back. The best part could start.

« No, I must thank you, this was all I wanted. Thank you Yasuo. » With these latest words he petted Yasuo’s hair again, enjoying to cause such relaxation.

_He could almost purr. What a darling_.

Before any more cuddles Yi pulled out, causing a light shiver at the occasion but it was soothed as quick when Yasuo welcomed him back and kissed his cheek cheerfully.

« Anything for you, sunshine ! Please, can you stay a little bit longer ? »

« Of course, I would love to. »

Yasuo got their clothes to cover them a little, just in case it got a little chilly but otherwise it was more than fine. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the tree, perfect peace. Yi was so tempted to stay there for a while, leaning against Yasuo while he would go back to play his flute or tell his latest adventures on his path.

Just another kiss, this meant the world to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should make a short story about how they met and so on but tbh I have already too many things to write XD  
> Thank you again for reading, I hope it was to your taste!!
> 
> For any curious peep, I'm on:   
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
